osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7B: To the North
is the second half of the seventh episode of Osomatsu-san. Charcters *Osomatsu *Dayon *Dekapan *Shonosuke Plot Acting Cool The episode starts off with Dayon and Dekapan riding along a valley road in motorcycles while other cars drive right by them. As it turns out, the duo are riding very slow. On the road ahead, a train is about to pass by; the duo ignore the warning lights and are hit by the train, destroying the motorcycles in the process. Hitchhiking With their motorcycles being broken, Dayon and Dekapan decide to stand by the road in case someone decides to pick them up. Dayon is holding a sign that simply says, "Going North". However, the cars are simply passing by them. After a long wait, they notice two attractive looking women nearby, they are using their bodies to get attention for a ride, multiple cars pull up to them. The duo decide to do the same thing, by getting naked, but no cars pick them up. Taking It With Them After putting their clothes back on, a car stop by, it's a woman who agrees to take them along. After putting their belongings into the car, the woman drives off without them, leaving them without their belongings. Hot Valley Without a ride, the duo decide to walk to the north by themselves in the hot sun. After walking for a long time Dekapan pulls out a canteen from his pants and starts to drink water, Dayon notices and tries to take the canteen from him, resulting in him dropping the canteen and all water spilling out of it. One Or The Other The next day, it is snowing and after some time walking, Dekapan can no longer handle the cold and collapses. Dayon decides to drag is now-frozen friend along the valley. He stops at a bridge, the bridge is too narrow and weak to carry the frozen Dekapan. Dayon has to make a decision, to stay behind or cross the bridge. He looks at his frozen friend and a flashback begins of all the memories Dayon shared with Dekapan. He chooses to abandon his friend by throwing him of the mountain to his death and then cross the bridge. Barely There Dayon continues walking and climbing along the mountain until nightfall, where he comes across Shonosuke, who tells him that there aren't any aurora lights out tonight. Dayon shouts and as it echos throughout the mountains, the sky begins to clear up and begins to show aurora lights, along with a constellation of Deakapan's face, ending the episode. Dayon Counseling Room After the episode ends, there is a short segment in which Osomatsu tells Dayon that the anime shouldn't be called a "Gag Anime" and instead should be called "Anime at One's Own Responsibility". Dayon is not pleased with this, and pushes a red button. The button activates a trap door, right under Osomatsu, sending him into darkness as the segment ends. Gallery Trivia * Osomatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes